One Step Forward, Two Steps Back
by Herme23
Summary: With the help of a catalyst, Daisuke and Ken find a whole new facet of their relationship. Unfortunately, it doesn't seem to be one they are ready to accept.If you want warnings, then read my Nonsensual Dialogue. Otherwise...son, your on your own.
1. Nonsensual Dialogue

**Nonsensual Dialogue** _(Has no part or significance to the story. If you want to, by all means go on to the next chapter where the fun really begins! I can't help myself, I just like to work the audience. Tommy: pops his head in You mean you just like to talk.)_

**Me:** Hello, and welcome! I'm Herme, and this is my muse, Tommy. _-looks around- _Tommy!

**Tommy:** Yeah, whatever.

**Me:** _-clicks tongue before smiling at readers-_ In any case, this is my first Kensuke, or to be more specific, DaiKen, but I like the term "Kensuke" better. I got a thing for names that end with –suke. Hm, what else? Well, as it's my first time writing about Dai and Ken, and because they replay the episodes so infrequently and even then out of order so I can't quite remember how they act most of the time, the characters may be OOC. So sue me. Also, I've used their Japanese names, so in case someone out there isn't sure: Daisuke is Davis, Takeru is TK, Iori is Cody, Koushiro is Izzy, Taichi is Tai, and Ken is, well, Ken.

**Tommy:** What fan wouldn't know something like that?

**Me:** _-Coughs discreetly and looks away-_

**Tommy: **_-Stares-_

**Me: **_-Cracks under pressure-_ What? I learned them!

**Tommy:**_-Stares-_

**Me: **_-Brandishes whip-_ Just do your job!

**Tommy: **Now? I just finished!

**Me: **No, not that job! The other one!

**Tommy:** Oh! Yes, well…clears throat This oneshot (obviously) involves sex between two males, and two minors at that, cursing—

**Me:** Hell yes!

**Tommy:** —attempts at humor, angsty fluff—

**Me:** Oxymoron? I think not!

**Tommy:** —attempts by the Mistress at Spanish—

**Me: **_-_ _Hangs head-_ Lo siento…lo siento.

**Tommy:** —and drunkenness, so if that doesn't tease your kink, please punch a hole through your computer screen and run away screaming.

**Me: **_-Cracks whip-_

**Tommy:** Oh—uh…Herme doesn't own neither the characters nor the original story of Digimon…she's just a kink teaser.

**Me:** Dude, that sounds wrong…

_23. March. 2006 – 1. July. 2006_

**Note July 3, 20011: **I have recently found that, for whatever reason, has messed up the formatting for my story, hence sections that should have all stood on their own have run amok together. Laziness has prompted me to leave it that way, but pride as an author made me re-post (finally!)—No more shall anyone read my story and think I don't know how to write properly! _–is shoved off-stage by Tommy-_


	2. Chapter 1: Genius & Freaky Bits

**Herme:** Hey there! Want a disclaimer? Read the Nonsensual Dialogue then, cuz I ain't saying it all again!

**Tommy:** Evil.

* * *

**One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**  
by Herme

**Capítulo Uno: Genius & Freaky Bits**

_"A friend is someone who thinks you're a good egg even though you're slightly cracked."_  
_—Unknown_

Without warning, something pounced.

Ken startled and nearly dropped his book from his hand.

Indeed, had the predator not had his prey completely within his grasp, Ken might have hit the ceiling with fright. But this prowler most certainly knew how to keep hold of his victims: he had a gift for holding locks. A real professional. Ken knew this as he felt the arms tighten around him. Warm breath tickled over the neckline of his school uniform, soft lips pressed close to his bare skin. His heart pounding, his breath coming short, Ken waited for the crushing blow.

"SO, YOU'RE STILL COMING TO MY HOUSE AFTER SCHOOL, RIGHT?"

Ken's eyes widened as the question tore straight through him, the Library, and everyone else occupying it.

"Huh? Huh? Huh?" his captor continued thoughtlessly, as Ken desperately tried to look as apologetic as humanely possible as the librarian glared at him and the oblivious kid behind him.

"Daisuke!" Ken whispered furiously, finally managing to get a word in edge-wise. "Be quiet! This is The Library, for goodness' sake!"

"Oh, sorry," Daisuke said, marginally quieter as he slid into the empty seat beside Ken. "I just wanted to make sure. My mom's left us tons of snacks and stuff, and money for pizza, and the Jun-kaijuu is gonna be gone all weekend as well, I've just been informed."

Ken hastily packed up his books as the looks from his fellow Library-goers bored into himself and his loud-mouthed companion, and he wondered (not for the first time) why he couldn't have warranted a best friend who knew how to whisper. Was his karma that bad? His acts as Digimon Emperor so unforgivable? Posing the question in mind, Ken shot a look heaven-way and resisted the urge to throw his arms up appealingly. Aloud, instead, he asked, "You're parents are still in Osaka?"

"Yeah, they won't be back until next Thursday," Daisuke rattled, following Ken out of the Library, "but they said they're having loads of fun, and that they were bringing me back something good!"

Ken smiled at Daisuke's goofy grinning face. "That's good. What did you say about your sister?"

"The Monster?" Daisuke grinned as Ken frowned slightly. Ken was never one for making fun of other people, not even those who deserved it. "Jun decided she's gonna go out with some of her friends, all of a sudden like. Told me this morning, said she didn't want to be around me or my—well, I won't dirty your ears by repeating it, but it wasn't real nice, if you think _I'm_ being mean. But, she's gonna be gone, so we can do whatever we want, all night long!"

Ken smiled again. "Should I bring anything?"

"Nah," Daisuke told him. "I already said my mom's left tons of snacks, and we got dinner covered. Besides, what more can two guys need?"

"Two? What happened to Takeru? And Iori?"

"Let's sit down," Daisuke said, motioning to two empty seats at a table in the Common Area. "Grab it before someone else does."

Moving from elementary to junior high school to high school taught all the Digi-Destined just two things: no matter how bad the Digi-Destined days might have been at times, they were much better than the drollness of their lessons, and also that everything was so crowded you could hardly breathe. Ken was reminded of the latter when he was accidentally elbowed by the girl behind him. He smiled as he accepted the apology and was only vaguely aware that Daisuke had begun to speak again.

"…with his brother."

Ken looked back at Daisuke. "Sorry, what?"

"Geez, Ken! If you're gonna ask questions you could at least be nice enough to listen when I talk!"

_I've been listening to you talk for years now: you never stop!_ Ken thought to himself, but aloud he merely said, "I'm sorry. Say it again?"

"I said, Iori had to fill in for his grandfather's kendo class last minute, and Takeru went with his brother this weekend."

"What are they doing?"

Daisuke pulled a bag of chips from his backpack and offered some to Ken before continuing. "Yamato's looking at apartments, and Takeru went with him, since they're gonna be living together."

"Really?" Ken said, munching some of the chips. "I didn't know that. That's great, they're really close. Yamato's going to be graduating soon, isn't he?"

"Yeah. Taichi, too. All of the Originals are. Oh, except Jyou, he graduated some time ago, didn't he?"

Ken grinned. "Almost at the cost of his health, but yes."

Daisuke laughed. "That's for sure! He's too high-strung. You gotta know when to relax!" To emphasize his point, Daisuke sprawled himself out over the tabletop.

Ken smiled, somewhat cheesily, at the older students who stared at them. After a moment, his own smile got to him and he began to laugh out loud, causing Daisuke to look up at him.

"What's so funny? I was being serious!"

"I know! No, that's not what I meant, don't get mad. I mean, I know you were serious but I'm laughing at something else."

"What?"

Ken shook his head. "Never you mind. So, are we going to just meet at your house?"

"That was the original plan," Daisuke replied, moving back to a sitting position. "Do you have anything to do right after school?"

"No, how about you?"

"Nope. Practice was cancelled today, due to the weather."

"A little rain never hurt anyone."

Daisuke gave Ken a look. "You ever run in the mud, genius?"

Ken gave Daisuke a look back. "Not that I can remember, but point taken. Though I don't see why it would affect the grass."

Daisuke's face turned red as he worked up a passionate speech. "You have no idea, do you? It gets soft and squishy, and if it's raining during a game there's, like, _zero_ visibility. Your stupid cleats stick into the grass and sink, and a lot of guys have twisted their ankles on the uneven ground! It's not cool when you're running for the goal and find your foot sinking into a mud hole you couldn't even see. We can't afford to lose our players like that, we don't have that many back-up players as it is, and the players we got are too good to give up. But they aren't that good," Daisuke slowed down. "If, say, _you'd_ consider—"

"I already told you," Ken cut in smoothly. "I don't play anymore. After the whole _incident_ the skills just never came back to me the way the genius did."

Daisuke grinned. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were being modest _and_ smug at the same time."

Ken managed to look sheepish and smirk. "Maybe a little."

Daisuke laughed. "Well, since neither of us is doing anything afterwards, how about we meet in front of the school, then? We can walk over to my house from here."

"I don't have my clothes…or my toothbrush—"

"Aww, c'mon, Ken! You can borrow some of my clothes for tomorrow, you're only a bit smaller than me, and one night without brushing your teeth ain't gonna kill you!"

Ken didn't answer right away. Actually, he was about four inches shorter than Daisuke (he wasn't sure if his growth spurt was on its way or if it had just skipped him altogether), and definitely more slender as his muscles weren't as toned as Daisuke's due to his leaving soccer. He also didn't mention the fact that while not brushing one's teeth wouldn't in fact kill you, it was by no definition pleasant.

"I don't have anything to sleep in either," he added.

"Sleep in?" Daisuke gave him an evil grin. "Sleep naked!"

"I'm afraid that's out of the question," Ken said as he felt his cheeks unforgivably redden as the girls behind him began to giggle.

"I'll loan you something, alright? So…" Daisuke drew out the word. "Are we?"

Ken clicked his tongue. "Fine. Sure."

"Great!" Daisuke boomed, startling the people around him, including Ken.

_I don't think I'll ever get used to his boldness,_ Ken thought fondly. _Keeps me on my toes, anyways._

"So, let's meet by the front gate, 'kay? I'll be waiting for you."

Ken looked up at him. "What about Literature?"

"I won't be attending that class today. Hey, hey! I got a legitimate reason! I'm going to be helping Coach with some paperwork crap, so I'm sure I'll be let out a bit early. I'll just say I have to get back to my last class and just head out to the gate instead."

Ken didn't quite approve. "Don't you think you might get in trouble?

"Nah."

Ken narrowed his eyes. "Speaking of which, this isn't your lunch period."

Daisuke stopped grinning. "How d'you know?"

Now Ken rolled his eyes. "Daisuke, it's been half a year since we started school, I think I accurately recall your not being here for _any_ of my lunches before. Plus, I happen to know you're supposed to be in math right now. Don't you have a quiz today?"

"Damn, okay: yes, I have math…but I never told you about the quiz! How do you know that?"

Ken gave a grin worthy of the Emperor. "I hacked into the school's files. Where the teachers keep their curriculums. I remembered who you said your teachers were and looked them up."

"You've been hanging out with Koushiro way too much. Plus, stop using your little detective skills on me!"

"I'm not using them on _you!"_

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes…I'm using them on everyone."

"You're really creepy sometimes," Daisuke said, struggling to smother a smile. "Sometimes I think there's still a bit of Emperor in you."

Years after the incident, and years of prolonged exposure to Daisuke "Foot-in-Mouth" Motomiya, Ken was no longer sensitive to reminders of his past, so he didn't even bat an eye. In fact, Ken thought it was largely in part thanks to Daisuke that he could even face the truth of his past and move on.

"Maybe just a little," Ken said, feigning arrogance. "But only the good parts."

"Genius and freaky bits," Daisuke supplied. "Good stuff, good stuff."

"Whatever," Ken said as the bell signifying the end of the lunch period rang. Standing up, he gave Daisuke a smile. "You'd better get back to class, or else. If you get in trouble now—"

"Simmer down, milord," Daisuke said. "I'll see you after school. Don't forget: the front gate!"

* * *

**A/N:** I have two best friends…neither know how to whisper. Poor Ken, I feel ya. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and I look forward to seeing you in chapter 2! Upcoming: _Chapter 2: Operation: Here's Mud In Your Eye_.


	3. Ch2: Operation: Here's Mud In Your Eye

**Herme:** Hey there! Want a disclaimer? Read the Nonsensual Dialogue then, cuz I ain't saying it all again!  
**Tommy:** Evil.

* * *

**One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**  
**Capítulo Dos: Operation: Here's Mud In Your Eye**

_"He who slings mud looses ground."_  
_—Unknown_

Daisuke sighed and straightened his back as he placed the last paper inside its designated folder. While he expected that he'd be helping the Coach with some paperwork, he didn't think he'd be slaving about *this* much. Huge piles of papers containing information on anything from tournaments to bus transportation costs cluttered the tiny office and he had spent the entire period sorting them out. Throwing the folder back beside the others, he stretched back, finally finished. As he stretched, he looked at the clock. Five minutes until the bell rang. Five minutes until he could meet Ken. Five minutes.

Standing up, he shouldered his backpack. "Alright, Coach, I'm gonna go on back to class to check in with my teacher, okay?"

As he turned to leave, he heard his coach call back to him. Yes, he had feared the call, and somehow, deep down, he knew it was coming. He braced himself as the call fell like dead weight on his ears.

"Motomiya."

Yup. You knew your life sucked when the sound of your own name became synonymous with a death knoll.

"Yeah, Coach?"

"Not so fast," his coach continued, and Daisuke groaned as another large stack was placed before him. Throwing his backpack back onto the ground, Daisuke sat back at the desk. He looked at the clock again before starting.

Three minutes until the bell rang. Three minutes…oh hell…

* * *

"Daisuke! Where have you been? I've been waiting in the cold for half an hour! I thought you said you'd be here before me!"

"I know, I'm sorry," Daisuke said pitifully. "Stupid coach made me do tons of filing and just when I thought I was done, he came up with the biggest pile yet. I swear he held it back 'till just that moment. Sadistic old man," he added with a scathing look back at the school building.

"If you were going to take this long," Ken continued, "I could've had enough time to go home, get my things, and meet you at your house."

"I'm sorry, okay? Is this the whole 'sleep-in-the-nude' issue? I said I'd lend you some—"

"No, it's not the issue," Ken said. "The issue is that it's freezing—"

"It sure is!" Daisuke cut in. "Let's go. C'mon, I'll make it up to you with some great food."

"Food doesn't cure everyone's problems like it does yours, Dai," Ken muttered, nevertheless turning to leave in the direction of Daisuke's home.

Daisuke smiled at his fair-faced friend as they began to walk. "Well, you can't be that upset with me, if you're gonna use my nickname! Ken darling!"

"I think I'm just going to go home," Ken said, halting mid-step and turning in the opposite direction.

Daisuke laughed and threw his arms around Ken's waist. "No, don't leave me! I don't wanna stay in my big, dark house all alone."

"Grab your teddy bear or something!" Ken said as he struggled to free himself from Daisuke's grip.

"But you're so much warmer!"

They struggled; quite publicly as quite a few people were watching, some with amusement, others with mild interest, and the rest with shock. At long last, Daisuke relinquished his hold on the smaller boy when the latter conceded. Without speaking, Ken immediately turned and began walking back in the direction towards Daisuke's house. Daisuke grinned and followed.

They hadn't been walking for long, just barely halfway through the park in Daisuke's neighborhood, before the rain began. It started slowly, a drop here, a drop there. One always in your eye. Eventually, however, it evolved into a torrential downpour, and Ken shrieked as Daisuke landed heavily in the puddle beside him.

"Now I've got mud all over my pants!" Ken began, firing up Ye Olde Lecture Pro. "You know how I feel about my clothes: I don't like having them dirtied. And furthermore, I'm going have to get these dry-cleaned, and I don't—"

Daisuke quickly cut him off before he could get into Full Tirade Mode with another jump and a splattering of mud, successfully painting Ken's other leg brown. He laughed and began running.

"I'm—going—to—kill—you!"

Grinning, Daisuke turned to look over his shoulder to find Ken in hot pursuit. Not to mention quickly over taking him. Grin effectively wiped from his face, Daisuke shifted gears and sped off, spurred with adrenaline at the murderous look in Ken's eyes. Looking back again revealed no change in the distance between himself and Ken.

_Holy shit,_ Daisuke thought, _it's like he never quit the team! He didn't lose his speed at all, that's for sure!_

Only three seconds more passed before Daisuke was tackled down into the soft and squishy grass. With a screech, Daisuke fell heavily onto his stomach, Ken right behind, or rather, on top. The momentum of the collision propelled them to slide across a few feet, aided with the mud acting as a sort of lubricant. Or actually, it propelled Daisuke's body, Ken just sat on top, riding him like a surfboard.

"Daisuke! I don't like my clothes dirty!"

Daisuke tried to force some air back into his lungs. "Hey, gerroffame! This isn't football!"

"I wouldn't have done that if you hadn't splashed me again, no, if you had been more considerate in the first place and had not splashed me at all. It was all I could do to keep my clothes at least _clean_ if not _dry_."

"Well, this isn't helping you stay clean!" Daisuke said as he struggled to turn around in the mud in his horizontal position between Ken's legs.

"I can't believe you haven't more consideration for your own appearance," Ken continued as if there had been no interruption, "and think of your poor mother, slaving away all day—"

Ken's Full Tirade Mode: The Second Coming ground to halt as Operation: Here's Mud In Your Eye was put into action. Spluttering in shock, he allowed Daisuke to slither out from under him. Blind but not deaf, he could hear Daisuke's laughter somewhere to his left. Quickly sticking his hands into the soft ground beneath him, he scooped up a dollop of mud and hurled it somewhere in Daisuke's general vicinity. The abrupt stop of Daisuke's laughter and the shout that immediately followed gave Ken some clue that he had either hit him or had been close.

Wiping the mud from his eyes, Ken stood up to face off with Daisuke, grabbing another handful of mud on the way. The two of them stared at each other, Ken looking determined, hand ready, and Daisuke, grinning, also with a mud missile at hand. If Ken's first shot had hit its mark, it was impossible to tell because Daisuke's entire front was slathered in mud from the tackle.

"We're going to get sick," Ken said, suddenly.

"Maybe," Daisuke replied, unmoving.

"Do you care?"

"Nope. Do you?"

A pause, and then…"Yes," and before anything more could be said, Ken ran forward and smashed his mud pie onto Daisuke's head. Daisuke howled and shoved his own into the back of Ken's head.

Daisuke stumbled backwards and Ken shuddered as he felt the thick, cold mud begin sliding down his back. Daisuke laughed from the ground as he watched Ken do his own rendition of the Funky Chicken. His laughter didn't last long, however, before Ken launched himself back towards Daisuke. Screaming for the hell of it, Daisuke grabbed Ken's wrists, but rain and mud made his grip nonexistent. His hands were useless and he could do nothing as Ken performed a good old-fashioned belly-flop onto him.

"Oof!" was all that Daisuke could say about that.

"Give up?" Ken asked.

"Hell no!" Daisuke choked out as he wrestled Ken over.

Like a couple of warthogs at the local watering hole, Ken and Daisuke rolled around in the mud until finally at a loss, Daisuke lay flat on the ground. He could tell that he was at least two inches sunk into the ground. He was soaked through and freezing, but Ken's weight, sitting firmly on top of him, was a welcome bit of warmth. Breathing hard, the two boys stared at each other.

"I've got you pinned," Ken said breathlessly. "You only ever win if you sneak up on people, while I am good at full-frontal attacks. I've got your number, Motomiya. Give it up! Just—give—it—up!"

Daisuke laughed breathlessly. "If I wasn't starving, I would have definitely won. You may have won this time, Ichijouji, but next time…" He let the threat trail off. "There can only be one, highlander!"

Ken rolled his eyes. "Give?"

"Give," the loser mumbled, begrudgingly.

Ken laughed. "C'mon, let's get the hell out of here."

The pair of them stood up, wiping off the excess mud in vain. As they made to leave, strange bits of conversation cropped up between them.

"Is this yours?"

"How'd this rock get in there?"

"Where're our backpacks?"

"Is that my—?"

"—think I've got swimmer's ear or something."

"Is that like Tennis Elbow?"

"When did you lose your shoe?"

_"Ah, ha ha ha ha!"_

At long last, the two of them made their way out of the park. They stood on the street corner, waiting patiently in the rain for the signal to change. They garnered curious looks from the numerous people who passed, but each stood as nonchalantly as possible, looking for all the world as if they were perfectly clean, it were a sunny day, and they were bored out of their minds.

Ken lost it, however, when Daisuke said in the sexiest voice he could muster, "How you doin'?" to the old lady unfortunate enough to make eye contact with Daisuke as she walked by and stared.

Just as the light changed, a last-minute car sped by. Of course, it didn't miss the large puddle gathered at the sewer drain.

Daisuke's and Ken's faces scrunched up marvelously as a huge wave of water doused them. Spitting out the water from his mouth, Ken wiped the muddy water from his eyes. Again his hearing sense prevailed as he listened to Daisuke shout a creative string of expletives, using every bit of his blaspheming knowledge to curse the driver of that red Honda into oblivion for the next two or three eternities.

"Daisuke…Daisuke! What are you doing? I mean, as if it matters now! We were already soaked, and we're muddy besides."

"It's the principle of the thing, Ken!" Daisuke said exasperatedly as the two made their way across the street.

Ken smiled. "C'mon, let's go get some of that food you were talking about."

Daisuke's face instantly lit up. "Yeah! That's what I'm talking about! C'mon! We got chips, and dip, and candy bars, and…"

His hand grabbed by Daisuke's, Ken allowed himself to be half-led, half-dragged the last stretch to Daisuke's house.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, the mud scene was sure fun to write! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. _Grins_ If you're still tagging along, I hope to see you next chapter! Upcoming: _Chapter 3: Angel & Devil As One._


	4. Chapter 3: Angel & Devil As One

**Herme:** Hey there! Want a disclaimer? Read the Nonsensual Dialogue then, cuz I ain't saying it all again!

**Tommy:** Evil.

**Herme:** ...

**Tommy:** ...

_-Camera's still rolling-_

**Herme:** ...

**Tommy:** ...

**Herme:** ...

**Tommy:** WELL? Aren't you gonna say something?

**Herme:** Huh? Oh-oh yeah! _-Pulls out notes-_ I'd just like to thank my reviewers: **TripNessa**, **scrtshdfgry** (hope I spelled that right...), **Mi Querida**, **Yunih**,** Sabrina**, **gothangel123**, and **Takato the Dreamer**. If it wasn't for you guys...I'd be really sad.

**Tommy:** That's it? You'd be really sad? They take the time to review and you'd be really sad if they didn't?

**Herme:**_-Super Ignoring Muse- _**To Mi Quierida **(ha ha, that sounds like I'm calling you, personally, my dear one! ha ha): Love 'em or hate 'em, I'm stuck with 'em! Ha ha ha, thanks for your compliments! **To Sabrina:** I so loved your comment that I'm sad to continue posting. The angst is coming, but hopefully it won't be overbearing. I'm glad you're enjoying the people I figured they'd be! Also, "I really hope you continue with this, as there aren't enough good Daiken stories out there!" - That's _exactly_ what I was hoping someone would say, as pompous as I sound, thank you...so very much. -_Hugs self out of sheer joy_- Now, enough of this crap...let's get it on!

**Tommy:** Literally. I hope we're not kicked off again.

**Herme:** Ah, ha ha!

* * *

_**warning: Sprite Scene Up Ahead (meaning Limey-Lemony goodness)!**_  
_LOL Shout out to Angel, thanks for the "Sprite."_

**One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**  
**Capítulo Tres: Angel & Devil As One**

_"Actions speak louder than words."_  
_—American Proverb_

"You go."

"No, you."

"You."

"You."

"I'll just use the bathtub in my sister's—"

"But it'll get dirty, Daisuke. I don't think your sister would like it if—"

"Ken, I am way too cold to wait for you to finish, and I'm a nice enough host to let my guest go first in the best bathroom we have, so you just take the shower and I'm gonna go to my sister's."

"But—"

"Look, either you let me go to my sister's tub or I'm going in the shower with you. Which do you want?"

"Fine!"

Daisuke startled. "Huh?"

"Go into your sister's tub, then," Ken continued, "but if she tries to kill you don't look to me for help."

"Aw, I thought you wanted to shower with me!"

Daisuke got a sock in the face for his efforts. Literally. "Well, while you're at it," he told Ken, "give me the rest of your dirty clothes and I'll throw them in the washer with mine."

"You know how to wash clothes?" Ken asked incredulously, taking off his other sock.

"You don't have to act _that_ surprised!" Daisuke said irritably. "Now hurry up and get out of those clothes before I change my mind!"

"What am I going to wear after my shower?" Ken asked as he peeled his wet, muddy clothes from his body.

"I'll bring you back a pair of my pajamas."

"Do you have flannel?"

"Um…" Daisuke said, stalling for time.

"What?"

"Actually, I don't know what I have, since my pajamas consists of my boxers, and sometimes an undershirt…but I'm sure I can find some pajama bottoms!" he added hastily as Ken glared at him.

"You'd better, because there's no way in hell that I am going to wear a pair of your boxers."

"What? They're clean?"

"I said no!"

"Geez," Daisuke grumbled as he turned away. "It's not like I was gonna force you down and make you wear them or anything, Mr. Commando."

Ken flushed bright red but didn't bother to reply as he stepped under the hot spray of the shower. Gods, the water felt good as it licked hot paths over his chilled and hardened skin. Running his hands through his hair, he heard Daisuke return.

"I found some regular pajamas," he heard him say. "Flannel, too. I'm gonna leave them here."

"Thanks." Ken lathered up the soap in his hands and began to spread it over his body. He loved thick white cream that the bar created as he ran it over his skin, breaking up the mud that had crusted on him like a suit of armor. After being in under all that clammy mud for so long, Ken was glad to feel naked, clean skin again.

Just by the door, Daisuke paused. Turning around, he looked at Ken's silhouette in the shower curtain. Daisuke opened his mouth…

"If you get out before me, go ahead and help yourself to whatever's in the kitchen, and watch some TV, 'kay?"

"'Kay!"

Then Daisuke turned and left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Not too long afterwards, Ken and Daisuke were enjoying pizza, soda, a whole array of junk food, and The Grudge. No, perhaps clarification is need: _Daisuke_ was enjoying pizza, soda, a whole array junk food, and The Grudge. Ken meanwhile was not enjoying The Grudge, and it so affected him that he wasn't exactly enjoying the pizza, soda, or the whole array of junk food very much at all. Ken was quite sure that from now on he was going to demand the history going back at least fifty years of each and every current and future house he ever enters/lives in.

To his horror (no pun intended), he let out a small shriek when that woman's face appeared (quite without warning) in the bus window. Of course, this was laughed at by Daisuke. His situation was further incensed when he accidentally brushed Daisuke's hand in the popcorn bowl and freaked out.

_Hey, it could've been a disembodied hand!_ Ken thought defensively. _'Cause, you know, that stuff happens in real life._

Ken tried to avoid further scares by carefully inspecting his pizza every time his Scare Sensors tingled, however he couldn't quite keep himself from glancing up every now and again. It was his downfall. Damn his curiosity.

"OH MY GOD!" he shouted as he watched the most disgusting display of "Woman In Bag Goes Down Stairs."

To his side, Daisuke chuckled. "What's wrong? You don't like scary movies?"

"You know I don't," Ken said, blocking the image from his eyes and desperately trying to erase it from his memory. "Why couldn't we have watched something else?"

"Like what? Bambi?"

Ken glared at Daisuke's fake innocent face. "We could have watched Blazing Saddles or something!"

"Aw, poor little thing!" Daisuke said in a condescending voice. "Don't worry, I won't let the boogeyman get you!"

Ken grabbed a pillow and gave Daisuke a wallop. Daisuke stopped looking at him condescendingly and they stared at each other blankly for all of three seconds before Daisuke grabbed another pillow. They began to attack each other wildly, popcorn and laughter flying through the air.

Ken grabbed the wrist that Daisuke was using to hold the pillow and held it far above them so that Daisuke couldn't hit him. Daisuke moved his other hand up to grab the pillow, but Ken trapped it under his own pillow. A scuffle ensued and Ken used his body weight to pin Daisuke to the ground. Daisuke tried valiantly to take back the upper hand, but he had been successfully detained. Again.

Ken and Daisuke stared at each other.

"Give?" Ken asked.

Daisuke stayed silent. Surely there was a way to save this…right? Think. Think!

…

…

No brain-blasts for him. "Give," Daisuke muttered at long last.

Ken smiled. "Let's play Napoleon," he suggested from his perch atop of Daisuke.

"Eh?" Daisuke asked.

"Don't you have a deck of cards?"

"Well, yeah, but…we only have two people."

Ken shrugged. "Even so, we can just play for fun, right?"

"Sure," Daisuke said, then his face took on a sly look. "Or we could make it a bit more interesting."

"More interesting?" Ken asked skeptically.

"Yeah, spice it up a little," Daisuke replied, shaking his hips a little to emphasize.

Ken raised an eyebrow at the display and moved off of Daisuke to sit back down on the floor. "How?"

"I'll be right back."

Ken waited where he was as Daisuke ran from the room. A few moments passed and Ken could hear the sounds of Daisuke shuffling around somewhere. No doubt trying to locate a pack of cards that probably had dust on them from nonuse. Then Daisuke was back.

"Tada: Seishu!"

"Sake?" Ken repeated as he took the bottles Daisuke had brandished from him. "Where in the world did you get sake from?"

"Don't worry 'bout it," Daisuke said as he wiped the remaining dust from the card box he had pulled from his pocket. He glanced to the side, however, as a random flashback began.

"Hey, Taichi…Taichi!" Daisuke said as he stood over Taichi.

"Huh, wuzzit?" Taichi replied drunkenly from his heap on the floor. It was a another typical end to the parties Taichi and Yamato threw at will. Usually after a band gig of Yamato's.

"Can I have this leftover sake?"

Now, Daisuke couldn't be *100%* certain, but the sound that Taichi uttered sounded enough like a "yes."

_Thank you, Taichi, oh thank you!_ Daisuke thought in mock prayer as soon as his flashback ended.

"So d'ya wanna play?" Daisuke continued hastily.

"How's the sake going to make it more interesting?" Ken asked, sniffing the sweet scent of the sake.

"Easy, anytime you lose a bid, you take a drink."

"So we're just getting drunk, then? I dunno—"

"No, we're not just getting drunk," Daisuke said, exasperatedly. "It's a game on top of a game. My sister plays it all the time. When you lose a bid, you take a drink and then admit one thing about yourself. It can be anything, even something small, like liking a flower or something. We just keep going until we can't go no more."

"I dunno—"

Daisuke didn't say or do anything but smile down at Ken. Ken considered his options.

Right Shoulder Angel: ~~Ken, you don't particularly care for the taste of alcohol, nor do you like the sensation of being drunk. Plus there are always the nasty aftereffects that the morning will bring on. ~~

Left Shoulder Devil: ~~On the other hand, Ken…it's not like anyone will see you in your pathetic state, other than Daisuke, who'll probably be in the same boat as you, or worse, and it does seem more interesting than just playing normally with only the two of you.~~

Right and Left: ~~Even more than those reasons, though, is the knowledge that _anything_ is better than continuing you guy's scary movie run.~~

"Alright," Ken said as Angel and Devil shook hands. "Let's play."

* * *

"Sei jakku."

"Maiti."

"Damn. Okay..." One shot downed. "I actually enjoyed The Phantom of the Opera."

Disbelief. "No way."

"Yeah? You wanna make something of it?"

* * *

"Joker."

"Sei Jakku."

A dance. "I win!"

"What? No way! The Joker is the second highest card, it beats our sei-jack and ura-jack!"

"Yeah, sure and the 3 of spades is the Joker Hunter. We didn't set that up."

"Then why's the joker in here?"

Toss of the Joker card. "Oops. Just take your loss."

"Fine." Another shot. "I…uh…"—in a quiet voice—"I cried when Kaoru died in Evangelion."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"_YOU_ did?"

"Hey, shut up!"

* * *

"…I losshhht, man."

Ken watched as Daisuke tossed back another shot of sake in seeming slow motion. What number they were on or how long they've been playing was way beyond him at this point. He paid attention to Daisuke again when the other boy began talking.

"I think yer really kyoot, yanno? With'at hair an' all. I mean, 's'kinda weird an' all, but…like it."

Ken's flushed face gazed stupidly at Daisuke as he was speaking. The slurring of his voice not helping Ken's hazy mind, he took a long time to understand just what the hell Daisuke was talking about. When he did, his face flushed even rosier than before.

"Oh yeah?" he replied, trying to focus back in on the cards in his hands. "Hey, thanks. You…I mean, when I look at you…no, wait. You're…I…" Ken paused and Daisuke continued to stare at him. "Hn. Not bad yourself."

Daisuke grinned and went back to his cards, singing some kind of weird song. Ken couldn't remember what he was trying to do. He couldn't even remember why he was holding these cards in the first place. Swaying a bit, Ken tightened his grip on the cards in his hands but accidentally lost the last card. The Queen of Hearts fell gently to the ground beside him.

"Ooh," Daisuke slurred. "The 'yoromeki.' Shhhit, I'm beat. Good play."

Ken tried to remember how to talk so as to tell Daisuke he hadn't played the "Enchantress" card at all, but nothin' doin'. He merely watched as Daisuke downed another cupful. When Daisuke finished the cup he caught sight of Ken staring at him.

"Wuzamatter? Wan'summore?" Daisuke grinned and he sloppily began drinking more straight from the bottle.

So, Ken did the only logical thing he could (or couldn't, as the case most likely was) think of. Leaning forward, Ken caught Daisuke's chin and pressed his mouth against the other boy's. Daisuke froze just before they toppled over.

Ken only knew that he had to taste the sake, had to taste Daisuke, and that both tastes could conveniently be found in the same place. When he moved, his unbalanced constitution didn't stop properly and he ended up sprawled over Daisuke.

Licking at Daisuke's lips, he physically asked for entrance inside. As soon as Daisuke's lips parted, Ken dipped his tongue inside for a taste. He set about sucking what little sake Daisuke hadn't drank yet into his own mouth, eagerly running his tongue around on anything he could reach. He was further spurred by Daisuke's arms around his waist pulling him closer and the joining of his playmate's tongue in his exploration.

"It's so sweet," Ken said suddenly, pulling away. "Never guess there was koji mold in it."

"Wuduhell're talkin' 'bout?"

"Dunno," Ken mumbled before Daisuke sat up, pulling Ken properly onto his lap.

Once there, all further conversation halted. All further brainwaves focused only on one sole purpose. All further inhibition was thrown to the dogs. Ken's hands buried themselves in Daisuke's hair as the two met for another kiss, this second more passionate than even their first. He moaned into the kiss as he felt Daisuke's hands move under his night shirt and over the bare flesh of his back.

Of their own accord, Ken's hips began to shift over Daisuke's lap. Daisuke's hand trailed down his back and underneath the top hem of his pajama bottoms, grabbing and massaging his ass, urging him to keep moving. Something hard pressed against him as he moved over Daisuke, his own hardness pressed against the wonderful friction of the front of Daisuke's flimsy t-shirt. Even through the maddening barrier of his own clothing and Daisuke's shirt, Ken could feel the enticing hardness of Daisuke's stomach, creating the most pleasurable sensations through Ken.

"D—Dai…"

Breaking the kiss, Ken leaned his head back and gave a strangled cry as the pleasure built up inside of him. He felt Daisuke's lips attach to his chest, whereupon he began to suckle Ken's nipple even through the fabric of the nightshirt. Not long after this, Ken felt Daisuke pull up his shirt and Ken helped by ripping it away over his head. Daisuke's own shirt was not long to follow and Ken groaned to feel the bare skin of his chest touch that of Daisuke's. Then Daisuke's hand went down the front of his pants to grab at his arousal.

Ken's passion spiked through the roof and he leaned back towards Daisuke…

Sounds…someone was making sounds. Someone was crying out.

The taste of sake and sweat. Something sweet. Something soft. Sticky.

Pleasure. Something was happening.

_Something_ was happening.

Red flashes of bare flesh, someone's tongue somewhere. Something pleasurable.

Then…

Then Ken was waking up.

* * *

**A/N:** -_Sweatdrop_- Hope I don't get kicked off for this…but I shouldn't, I've read similar or worse here on ff! In any case, I hate scary movies myself, and hardly watched The Grudge ('cause my hands were over my eyes), so just writing about it in my story gave me the creeps! Napoleon Info can be found at: http/ www . pagat . com / picture / napoleon . html . (Without spaces, of course, stupid document program...) I didn't actually take the time to learn the game properly, but from what I gleaned it may be complicated.

**Tommy:** She's just an idiot at card games, don't worry.

**Me:** No, it really did look tough! But it said it's much more fun to play with lots of people than just two, but oh well! I went through five different card games before I found Napoleon! Also, the information about the sake was found here: http/ www . sake - world . com / index . html . (Without spaces, of course...) I found it quite entertaining actually, especially when they described the taste of one particular brand as having a "friend-for-life pervasive" taste. Ha ha ha… I mention the koji mold only to give a shout out to Kouji from Digimon Frontier, and that seems like the kinda useless info Ken might know! When I first plotted their getting drunk, I told myself, "NOT with beer, show some !class, for Christ's sake." But in the end, I went with sake, the Japanese "beer" according to the website I was at. Ah, well…please join us for _Chapter Four: Con Gran Indiferencia…_


	5. Chapter 4: Con Gran Indiferencia…

**Herme:** Hey there! Want a disclaimer? Read the Nonsensual Dialogue then, cuz I ain't saying it all again!

**Tommy:** Evil.

**Herme:** Too true, too true, but hey! I have _some_ shred of decency in me.

**Tommy:** Oh really?

**Herme:** Really. Watch. -_-Clears throat-_- Thanks again to **Yunih**-have no fear, this is one story I actually _will _finish!. To **Takato the Dreamer**-As always, I am your servant. And to **Mi Querida** (my darling! ha ha!)-I don't know why I didn't write this sooner, actually. I guess it just took me a long time to finally realize, "Hey, I want to read a real good Daiken. And I bet I could write one." Really, I'm such a narcissist...-_-laughs into back of hand-_- In any case, thank you everyone, your comments make me so happy, I could...uh, scream.

**Tommy:** Pathetic-

**Herme:** And furthermore, welcome to **Axel-fiery-gurl**! -_Gives Theatrical Bow_- Thank you, m'lady! I'm so glad you enjoyed that. I did, too! I commend your daring in scary movies, I myself would rather watch...gods, even Bambi! Ha ha! I'm so thrilled you liked my Angel/Devil bit, it was actually thrown in kinda last minute, and funnily enough, it works out in the end. Wait and see! I-

**Tommy:** Alright, you've said enough. On with the show!

**Herme:** But! Wait! I'm not done yet!

* * *

_Shout out to my good friend, Hammond, who was kind enough to get totally shitfaced, do stupid stuff, suffer a hangover…and then tell me all about it._

**One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**  
**Capítulo Cuatro: Con Gran Indiferencia…**

_"wish I could find a way to disappear_  
_all these thoughts they make no sense…"_  
_—Bennington/Bourdon/Delson/Hahn/Shinoda/Phoenix_

The first thing Ken did when he opened his eyes the next morning was shut them again.

_Dai must've left the curtains open again,_ Ken thought.

Now conscious, however, the light was still bright. Even through his eyelids. Enough so that it was beginning to hurt his eyes and give him a headache. But this wasn't the last surprise Ken found.

Though he was certain he was awake, his entire body felt heavy, and it felt as if the blanket he was using were made of bricks. Not only did he feel smothered and have a headache, but his back was aching. He could feel the hard, semi-cold floor of Daisuke's room under his hands. Why was he sleeping on the floor anyways? He and Daisuke usually shared the bed, since Daisuke's parents had bought him a large, Western-style bed last year.

About five minutes after deciding he wanted to sit up, Ken was finally able to drudge up the strength to do it.

It was a mistake.

As soon as he had shoved his blanket off of him (What was that thing made of anyways?) and was in an upright position, the room began to spin and a wave of nausea hit him like a bullet.

"Oh gods!" Ken groaned weakly and he allowed (not that he really had much of a choice) himself to fall back against the floor. He continued to lay there until the nausea at least went away. The headache, it seemed, was there to stay.

_Okay,_ Ken thought as he closed his eyes. _I won't be getting up today. Of all the days to catch a cold!_

He felt bad that he had gotten sick at Daisuke's house. It must have been the romp in the rain from yesterday. Well, Ken simply figured he'd just continue to sleep until Daisuke woke up. Maybe by that time he'd feel a little better. Not bothering to reopen his eyes, Ken began to grope around in search for his blanket. His hand found purchase on some form of fabric and he brought it towards him. The fabric, however, was very light and Ken opened his eyes to find a shirt in his hand.

Feeling frustrated, Ken closed his eyes and flung it to the side. That being done, he began to grope around again for his blanket. This time, his hand landed on a whole different kind of fabric all together.

This time, his hand landed on bare flesh.

Ken's eyes opened, and he looked to the side he had thrown the first "blanket" to. Now staring at the familiar red fabric, he recognized it as the flannel nightshirt that Daisuke had given him the night before.

…why wasn't he wearing it?

…and what was he touching exactly?

Slowly (because he didn't really want to), Ken turned his head back in the opposite direction. It took a lot of effort and he wasn't rewarded for it.

There, lying next to him, was Daisuke. The bare skin was Daisuke's belly. In horror, the muscles in Ken's hands twitched in sync with his eye, causing him to tickle at the firm skin beneath his fingers. Daisuke, in turn, giggled and rolled closer to him. Ken seized up as he felt Daisuke's well-toned arm slide around his naked torso. Daisuke pressed the length of himself up against Ken and threw a leg over him. Daisuke's hot breath tickled Ken's chest and Ken didn't even want to hazard a guess at what that was pressing into his thigh.

Ken's breath became shallow. His tension rose. His head was killing him. Daisuke was all over him and…wait…now he was gyrating all over him! What had they done! He couldn't stand another minute of this.

"DAISUKE!" Ken screamed. He sat up quickly, dislodging Daisuke from him and bringing back his disorientation in full swing.

He ignored it however and tried his best to get his bearings back. From beside him, he heard Daisuke groan.

"Be quiet, Ken, my head's killing me."

_I'm about to kill you!_ Ken thought rudely. "Daisuke," he said instead, "wake up. We—"

Ken paused. His eyesight had returned, but he didn't like what he saw. Not only was he not wearing his nightshirt, he also wasn't wearing his pants! No pants meant…because they were still in the…

Ken shrieked and was about to cover himself up when he was further horrified to find that he was absolutely littered in…hickeys! Chest, stomach, arms, you name it. Jesus, even his thighs!

Reaching behind him, Ken grabbed his pajama top and pulled it over his head. He was never more grateful that Daisuke was so much bigger than he than he was at this very moment. Ken's head and his heart were pounding as he listened to the sounds of Daisuke sitting up beside him.

"I feel like shit," he heard Daisuke say. If Daisuke even noticed that he was sitting in only his boxers, then he probably thought this was normal. If Ken had known that crusty boxers were not exactly normal, then he would have known that Daisuke was feeling something was out of the ordinary.

Ken took in the sight of Daisuke and realized that if he was littered in hickeys, then Daisuke was a fucking leopard. At the same time, it seemed, Daisuke also took in the sight of his own body and became very still. Daisuke continued to stare at his molested skin while Ken bore his eyes into the top of Daisuke's skull, waiting with bated breath.

_Holy hell,_ Ken thought. _I couldn't have…I mean…I WOULDN'T have…but if I didn't, who did? The only person who could have done…that…is…_

_Whoa, you dog!_ came the Little Voice in the back of Ken's head.

Suddenly then, Daisuke raised his eyes upwards to look at him. The half-smirk and the look in his Daisuke's eyes clearly echoed his Little Voice. When the look struck, Ken decided in his mind to die sometime soon while Little Voice laughed.

"Something happened last night, didn't it?" Daisuke said then.

Ken's jaw fell open. If Ken's brain hadn't frozen in shock, he might have screamed. As if turned out, he merely continued to stare. How laissez faire could you get about something like this!

"Aw, damn it," Daisuke groaned as he closed his eyes and massaged his temples. "I never want to see another alcoholic beverage in my life!"

"Daisuke," Ken finally managed. "We…"

Daisuke looked at Ken. He realized that aside from the hangover threatening to tear his head apart, he felt just a bit euphoric. As if something deeper than the looming headache was currently residing in his mind. As if something oppressed had at long last been satisfied.

But if he…

Now, Daisuke may not be the brightest candle on God's Menorah most of the time, but he had at least some inkling to how intimate relations between two men might go. Hell, guys on the team teased each other about it all the time. So if he…wasn't feeling sore…in a special—uh, specific place…then, was Ken…?

He watched as Ken rose shakily to his feet. A blush settled gracefully across Daisuke's face as he stared at the soft pale thighs that seemed to glow under the hem of the overlarge shirt Ken was wearing. They seemed further enhanced by the deep red blotches his mouth left behind.

_Oh my gods…!_ Daisuke thought as he realized just what that meant in reality. He just couldn't get his mind around the fact that his lips had been in those spots last night. Especially, that one…half-hidden by the hem of the shirt…

Daisuke couldn't help staring as Ken grabbed the pajama bottoms and pulled them on, covering up the slender legs. Only once the legs were put away did Daisuke remember he had been meaning to ask a question.

"Do you…um, are you sore?"

Ken paused. "From what?"

"Well, I mean…don't you…?"

The two stared at each other.

Somewhere a lawnmower started. There was a dog barking in the distance. Down on 125th Street, a man was swearing loudly as his favorite tie got stuck in the garbage disposal. Out near the oil check on Jupiter an alien sneezed. In their very own living room, one mind sent an idea and the mind opposite received it. A light bulb glowed.

"What do you mean 'am I sore'?" Ken shouted. The loud, sudden noise tore straight through both their headaches, but Ken persisted. "I'm in pain from drinking, I'm covered in…I woke up…last night…I think…what do you mean, 'am I sore'?"

"Wait…" Daisuke said, confused. "What?"

Ken gave him a frustrated look and stormed from the room.

"Hey, wait, Ken!" Daisuke shouted and he leapt to his feet to follow.

Well, not quite. He got to his feet, fell back over, and then crawled after Ken. But Ken was already at the doorway. He grabbed his backpack, stuffed on his shoes, and left.

Daisuke allowed himself to slump back onto the floor at the bend in his hallway. He stared at the closed doorway.

At last, he spoke. "Okay…_that_…I didn't handle that very well…"

A pause.

"Hey. He stole my pajamas."

* * *

On Monday morning…well actually, beginning on Sunday night and lasting until Monday morning, Ken debated on whether he dared show up to school, and thus at one point or another end up having to show his face to Daisuke. He had been upset enough when he realized halfway home that he was walking around in public in an overlarge pajama set and school shoes. It wasn't until then that he noticed the looks he had been receiving since leaving Daisuke's house. When he had gotten home, he snuck past his parents and up into his room. There he discovered that the stares were not merely for his outfit, but also for the six or seven hickeys showing above the neckline of his shirt.

Stripping off his clothes in front of his mirror once more revealed the scattering of hickeys all over his front. Turning, he found dozens more on his back.

He had showered, but not because he felt dirty. And he wasn't disturbed because he felt dirty. In fact, perhaps even the opposite. Daisuke Motomiya had always held a special place in Ken's heart because, quite simply, Daisuke was Ken's first (human) friend.

Not only that, Daisuke had stuck by him when he was trying to make up for what he had done when he had acted as the Digimon Emperor. Even afterwards, Daisuke remained by his side, even when he didn't have to. Daisuke was, for all his goofiness, immensely popular. He played soccer like a star and all the girls had glanced at him at one point or another. Ken, being smarter and therefore belonging to a smaller group, had been certain that their two paths would turn away from each other.

And they did, but somehow Daisuke continued to find side passages that always brought them back together.

Put daringly, Ken loved Daisuke.

This, however…this changed everything, didn't it? It wasn't like they were still just friends, they had…well, they didn't have sex, Ken was at least certain of this, even if they had gotten a little…frisky…with each other. And that's what changes everything, right? Maybe. Maybe not.

Perhaps it was more of a matter that it _could've_ changed everything. But that was a two way street. To Ken, things had definitely changed, but it was obvious that nothing had for Daisuke.

_"Something happened last night, didn't it?"_ Daisuke had said.

Daisuke brushed it off like nothing. As if it were all just some big mistake, which by all means it was, Ken supposed. But did that mean they were to simply forget it? Just pretend nothing happened? It seemed this was what Daisuke wanted to do.

Then this, too, was what Ken would do.

However, Ken couldn't help but feel just a little bit hurt, and as he left his house for school, he also couldn't help but feel somewhat…just a little bit…disappointed.

* * *

**A/N:** The chapter title "_Con Gran Indiferencia_" means "with great indifference," just in case someone doesn't know. If I hadn't asked my mum, I also wouldn't have known. It's a line in the song "Cien Anos" by Selena. I hope to see you in the next chapter! -_Dramatic Theatrical Bow_- Upcoming: _Chapter Five: Cover Up._


	6. Chapter 5: Cover Up

**Herme: **Hey there! Want a disclaimer? Read the Nonsensual-

**Tommy:** -_Stops Record- _Haven't we said this enough? I'm sure by now...

**Herme:** Oh, yes, I s'pose you're right.

**Tommy:** I'm always right.

**Herme:** Shut up, if you're so right, then you can just do this on your own! _-Turns and Leaves-_

**Tommy:**_-Tackles Mistress-_

**Herme:** Hey, don't touch there!

**Tommy:**_-Stands up with Notes in Hand; Clears Throat to Fangirlish Pitch-_ We just wanted to thank **Takato the Dreamer**, **Mi Querida** (mi amor...)-what is this crap, Herme? Gods..._-back to girliness-_ ...and **Axel-fiery-gurl**, our loyal, diehard readers. Your comments fill us with...oh, no, Herme, I'm _NOT _reading this.

**Herme:** Shut up! _-Snatches Notes Back and Pouts-_ Anyways! Welcome, **Caethes**! -_Grins with Sweeping Theatrical Bow- _So glad you're enjoying my show. "It is, actually, one of the better Digimon stories I have read." - And once again, my ego is stroked! In that case...never fear, my dear! Your life, while in my hands, is safe!

**Tommy:** Run. Run now.

**Herme:** And now for something completely different...

**Tommy:** It's not really, don't listen to her.

* * *

**One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**  
**Capítulo Cinco: Cover Up**

_"Two's company, three's a crowd!"_  
_—American Proverb_

Ken knew, without a doubt, that he would have to see Daisuke at their fourth period. This class was also shared by Takeru and Hikari, though, so they wouldn't be completely alone with each other.

Thank the gods…

Before this class, Ken only had about a forty-percent chance of seeing Daisuke: Daisuke was always late in the mornings and therefore rushing to class; and he was always slow to pack his stuff up at the end of classes, so passing periods would most likely be clear, as Daisuke would be rushing once again.

Ken was right. He only caught a glimpse of Daisuke all morning. Of course, the one time he did happen to catch Daisuke out of the corner of his eye, he'd nearly had a heart attack, but as he predicted, Daisuke was in too much of a rush to even notice the people around him in the crowded hallway.

But Ken couldn't hide forever. Before he knew it, The Dreaded Fourth Period arrived. Ken walked slowly towards the classroom, but remembered that if he showed up late it'd be up to _him_ to choose where to sit. Feeling timid suddenly, Ken decided that he'd much rather have the ball in Daisuke's court and he sped up his pace. He arrived at the same time as Hikari and Takeru, and a full two minutes before Daisuke.

With Takeru and Hikari occupying the double-seat behind him, Ken figured that the only place for Daisuke to sit was beside him…unless…

Maybe Daisuke was more upset about Friday night than he let on? OR maybe he was upset at Ken for running out? Ken would have been. But then, how was he supposed to react? Why shouldn't he have left? Daisuke was only going to pretend nothing happened, but then maybe he was just acting calm so they could talk about?

_Oh man,_ Ken thought to himself. _I really screwed things up, didn't I? I should have—_

Ken's worries ground to a halt when he heard Daisuke's voice from behind him.

"Hey, Takeru, hey, Hikari, did you do the homework?"

_Oh gods!_ Ken thought anew. _He IS mad at me and he plans to ignore me forev—_

Ken paused when he heard the stool from beside him being pulled out and he turned to see Daisuke sitting himself down in it.

"H—hey, Ken," Daisuke said. "Did you do the homework?"

Ken's voice caught in his throat for a moment when his heart decided to fight with it for the space there. "Ah…oh, uh, no."

Daisuke blinked and Ken imagined for a second some unknown emotion behind his eyes. Then there was a sound from behind them.

"That's strange," Hikari said, shifting in her stool, "you always do the homework, Ken."

"Boy," Takeru said with a laugh, "you guys must have gone _wild_ at that sleepover if you didn't do the homework all weekend!"

Both Ken and Daisuke blushed. From behind them, both Hikari and Takeru knit their eyebrows in confusion.

_Why are they blushing?_ Takeru wondered. _Was it something I said?_ Takeru tried to remember what it possibly could have been about his comment that could warrant this kind of…wait a minute…

Takeru looked back and forth between Daisuke's and Ken's blushing faces as they tried to look at anything under the blue moon besides each other. Sensitivity…check. Embarrassment…check. Nervousness…check. Proximity…?

Now Takeru noticed their postures: they were carefully sitting straight and away from each other, as if trying their damnedest not to touch each other. This in itself was a tip off as Daisuke was usually hanging all over Ken. Daisuke always did have that kind of touchy-feely personality.

Takeru sat back and reviewed the entire scenario again. Oh yeah, that seemed familiar… Then, it happened. Ken turned his head and his hair fell forward. There, half hidden by what could only be described as cover-up, was a bright red…hickey. Takeru grinned.

"That crazy, huh?" he said then. "You guys must have been up _all night!_ What did you guys do?"

Takeru relished in their flustered reactions and he laughed inwardly as he listened to them mutter something about food and movies. They stopped suddenly when someone mentioned a card game. Takeru smiled at the pair of them. To be honest, he truly sympathized with them, having known this kind of situation himself once. He knew what it felt like. But don't get him wrong! This wouldn't stop him from having a bit of fun.

"You guys will have to tell us all about it later. But here's my homework, the two of you can copy it before the teacher collects it. Better do it at the same time so it'll be quicker. Less time to get caught!"

After a brief struggle as to which one of them would take the paper, Takeru enjoyed a twenty-minute awkward show as the two attempted to copy from the paper. Anytime they accidentally brushed up against each other, they sprung apart like frightened cats. From beside him, Hikari watched the show with increasing confusion.

Ken thought he'd slowly go mad. Wait, he thought he was already crazy! His insanity was simply reaching higher degrees the longer he sat beside Daisuke. Every time their bodies met, his cheeks seemed to burn with the memory of that night. Muscle memory…or muscle retention? It that was it was called? Just anytime they touched he seemed to recall how Daisuke felt pressed against him. Or how his lips felt against his skin. Damn it all, it seemed his chest had the best long-term memory and he was fairly squirming in his stool, desperate to get away.

Today, The Dreaded Fourth Period was the _Longest_, most _Unbearable_ class period Ken had ever endured, bar none. By the time the bell rang, both Ken and Daisuke (to everyone's surprise) had packed their bags and left the classroom in record time, barely even nodding a goodbye to Takeru and Hikari.

Tuesday wasn't much better. Ken swore Takeru knew something was up. And this just pissed him off…what gave them away? The only thing he could think of was…no, it couldn't be the hickeys on his neck, because at first, Ken carefully applied his mother's expensive cover-up stuff that he stole from her every chance he got until they eventually faded. Hikari, it seemed, had decided that Ken and Daisuke had just had a falling out, and spent most of her time trying to get them to patch it up. Takeru on the other hand seemed to live for nothing more than to be a device that's only mission in life was to goad the two of them. Ken suspected Takeru even enjoyed it.

"Honestly, you two," Hikari said from behind them. "You shouldn't ignore each other like this. Talking it out is the only way to solve everything!"

"Yeah, sure," Takeru put in. "You should just find somewhere quiet, private, to talk things out."

"You guys are best friends," Hikari continued. "You care for each other and you should remember that."

Takeru laughed. "If you guys care so much, then why don't you marry each other? A nice and cute little bride like Ken would do you good, Daisuke."

Ken was about to respond to this when the Little Voice in the back of his head spoke up. He fell silent, allowing Daisuke to do the arguing for him.

_If you and Daisuke DO marry,_ Little Voice snickered, _you can just forget about that whole chastity before marriage bit. Premarital sex seems to be the norm for you two._

This led to an intense inner debate on his and Daisuke's moral standing, and whether what Daisuke and he had done could still be considered sex, and if it was really such a big deal in today's society except among older generations.

"You're awfully quiet there, Ken," Takeru suddenly said, snapping Ken out of it.

_Damn you, Little Voice, damn you!_

By Wednesday, the tension had become insurmountable. Any conversation attempts between them, if not started by Hikari in Peacemaker Mode, or Takeru in Interference Mode, then it was by Davis "Foot-in-Mouth" Motomiya. These attempts quickly fell into silence. No, not silence. They fell into Awkward Silence: a brand of silence all its own and of the worst kind.

Especially for Ken. Ken had never been one of those types who could find something fun and easy to fill in the voids when fits of Awkward Silence struck. And boy, was he feeling it now! Damn, if _Daisuke_ couldn't find a damn thing to say, then you _knew_ the situation was pretty bad. Even in the Digiworld, facing down the ugliest of opponents, he'd always find _something_ to say. Not usually up to par with the greatest thinkers of all-time, but _something!_

Ken couldn't take it anymore. This wasn't the Digiworld, he couldn't just sick Wormmon on whoever it was making him miserable and have the little Digimon beat the crap out of them. The reminder that he hadn't seen his Digipal in such a long time just made him feel that much more depressed.

Halfway to The Dreaded Fourth Period on Thursday, Ken halted all of a sudden-like in the middle of the hallway, drawing complaints of "Hey!" and "What the hell, man?" from fellow students who were about to rear-end him.

"I…don't feel well," he decided aloud, and then he turned around and made his way to the nurse's office.

* * *

Inside The Dreaded Fourth Period Classroom, Takeru started as his cell phone began vibrating. Surprised to be getting a call in the middle of class, he pulled it out and secretly read the text message under his desk.

_—Hey, Im not g2g2 class 2day. Get hw 4 me, k? Dai—_

"Is he ditching?" Hikari whispered from beside him.

"No," Takeru said, staring at the empty desk in front of them, "he's—no, _they're_ running away. From each other."

Hikari blinked. Realization was slowly dawning on her. Takeru's half-mumbled reply had finally helped her put two and two together. Okay…this wasn't like Daisuke at all! Resorting to old-fashioned class ditching just to avoid Ken? She had endured two long years of being showered with Daisuke's determined affection and he had never missed an opportunity to try and…well, anything, really. Talk, walk, be near, breathe, whatever with her. So if he was crushing on Ken, why wasn't he using the usual approach? Daisuke always did have that kind of touchy-feely personality.

Ken she could understand. Ken had always been more of a thinker rather than a doer. Always the quiet one, when he finally did decide to do things, he preferred to do them on his own. It had always been this way. Ken trying to do everything himself, and Daisuke helping him out, whether Ken wanted it or not. So why was this time so different from the others? Maybe…

Hikari's eyes widened.

Maybe because this wasn't just a crush…Daisuke must really, truly, _actually_ love Ken! And Ken must not feel the same way! Maybe Daisuke had already confessed to Ken and was shot down, and now he's desperately trying to cling on to what little friendship is left between them. But it seemed that Ken wasn't allowing it!

Hikari gasped.

Ohmigods! This was a true life, bishounen, yaoi, angsty romance! Right before her very eyes!

Takeru watched her from the corner of his eyes and sighed inwardly, reading her thoughts. _I suppose it's a good thing they didn't show up,_ he thought,_ if Hikari's going to go into Fangirl Mode. I hope tomorrow is better._

But when final bell rang the next day, neither Daisuke nor Ken had returned to class.

* * *

**A/N:** The Dreaded Fourth Period was, in real life, The Dreaded Third Period. It was my Civics AP class in twelfth grade. Boy, did I really dread having to go to that class. It was soooo boring! Well, I hope this story isn't boring you! If it isn't, then I'll see you next chapter! Upcoming: _Chapter Six: When Thinking Can Be Toxic._


	7. Chapter 6: When Thinking Can Be Toxic

**Tommy:** Let's just cut to the chase, shall we?

**Herme:** Roger that, Eagle Eye. _-Dons Showman's Robes-_ Welcome, One and All! To the Greatest Show-

**Tommy:** Uh, no, not that chase.

**Herme:** Oh, right. Yeah. I'm so relieved! Ha ha, for one, that you're not all completely bored. Once my funny mojo flojo stopped to hit the skids on the Muds of Angst, I had this horrible vision of my readers becoming dissatisfied and get while the gettin's good.

**Tommy:**_-Reviews Reviews-_ They seem to claim otherwise, Professor.

**Herme:** Thank the gods, I'm not psychic after all. It may be because I threw in some humor. Unfortunately, this is a trait people don't exactly like about me in my "real life." Even when it looks like the ship's about to sink, you can always rely on me to crack a joke. _-Sighs-_ Also, I was nervous about how the reaction to Fangirl-Mode Hikari would go over. I kept my fingers crossed and was glad no one's decided to lynch me. Thank goodness, after all I suffered in trying to type her name: kept typing "Hikaru" instead of "Hikari." It's all that Hikaru no Go I've been into lately... HikaruxAkira forever!

**Tommy:** Stop plugging!

**Herme:** -_-Coughs- _Huh...Oh yeah. I knew people would like TK. He's just so cute evil, eh? Ha ha. I like him with a bit of funk, but not outright evil, which I why I s'pose I also enjoy Ken more out of Emperor mode than in it. I mean, don't get me wrong, I really got a kick out of him being "evil," but let's face it, he was so much cuter at the end! Must be why he and Kouichi (from Frontier) are my faves, eh? Can't go wrong with a reformed bad boy...

**Tommy:**_-Points to Watch-_ Hey, our spot is almost outta time.

**Herme:** Gotcha. So, anyways, thanks again to my Fabulous Four, you all know who you are! Thank you, and cuz I'm feeling all warm and fuzzy inside, here's the next chapter! _-Gives Theatrical Bow-_

* * *

**One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**  
**Capítulo Seis: When Thinking Can Be Toxic**

_"Absence makes the heart grow fonder."_  
_—American Proverb_

"Tch," Daisuke said, clicking his tongue in annoyance as he read Takeru's return message.

_—Not coming 2day? Ken not here either. LOL Did u 2 run off 2gthr or smthng? HW p269 1 3 5 9 TK—_

_So,_ Daisuke thought to himself as he closed the text message screen, _Ken ditched, too? Where would he go? The Library? Nah. Now, let's see…if I were Ken where would I be?_ Daisuke smirked. _10 to 1, he's playing it sick._

Well…good.

Daisuke sighed and looked out across the field from the shed he was hiding out in. As the captain of the soccer team, he was trusted with a key to the supply shed. So of course, the shed became the place he hid in when he played hooky.

Sliding back down to sit on the ground, Daisuke pulled his Blackberry from his backpack to check his MySpace (yes, everyone and their mama's got one). He hadn't been by in a while and he was met by a shitload of comments and messages. Most of the comments were from some chicks he'd met on MySpace, but the rest were from guys on the soccer team. More than half of the messages, however, were from Ken.

Daisuke paused, his hand over the link titled "Munch." All of the messages were dated anywhere from two weeks to a week prior. None after last Thursday. Deciding finally, Daisuke clicked on "Munch."

Some of the messages detailed strange things that had happened to Ken that particular day, or they expressed questions. All of these topics they had already talked about, though. Ken had the aggravating habit of writing to Daisuke about something and then calling him up to tell him all about it before Daisuke even got a chance to read the freakin' message. Why in the heck would Ken bother writing in the first place if he was only gonna just tell him himself later?

Daisuke stared at the last message entitled "_Mentirosa_" and his mind began wandering to the time he'd talked about it with Ken.

"So then she tells me that I'm way off and the proper conjugation is '_vas_!'" Ken was saying. "I keep trying to tell her that it's only '_vas_' if you're talking to someone, not about someone. If it was about someone, it'd be '_va_.'"

"Ken, what're you talking about?" Daisuke finally intervened.

"Haven't you been listening?" Ken said, turning over on Daisuke's bed to his stomach in order to stop looking at Daisuke upside down. "I'm talking about Tachibana-sensei and my test today…"

But Daisuke was hardly listening anymore. He watched the way their school shirt bundled around Ken's waist. Since school had ended, Ken had taken off the outer jacket and untucked the white button-up shirt. Due to his rolling around Daisuke's bed, the hem of the shirt had risen up revealing bits of his pale stomach.

Daisuke paused. Wait, since when was this part of his memory? Why would he remember something like that?

Daisuke blinked. Wait…if he was remembering something like this, then wouldn't that mean that he must have noticed it in the first place? Or was he just replacing his old memories with his new memories?

Daisuke blushed as many of his newer memories crashed his thoughts. He remembered first how Ken's thighs looked under the hem of the red nightshirt. He remembered the way Ken's hair slid across his skin whenever Ken tilted his head just so to the side. No, that wasn't that night, that was…all the time? Then Daisuke remembered the way Ken's bruised lips parted after their kisses, his moist, hot tongue peeking out to taste Daisuke's skin. He remembered the way Ken smiled, when he hugged him, no, when he was listening to one of Daisuke's jokes, no, when he had kissed him…

Now sound was beginning to flood Daisuke's ears. He could remember the raspy breath, somehow also reminding him of Ken's laugh. He could remember the gasps. The way he had said his name. The way he had _moaned_ his name.

Daisuke blushed anew.

_"Ah, ah, ah,"_ came the voice in Daisuke's memory. _"Ah, Dai…suke. Ah!"_

Trying to forget the sounds, Daisuke stared at the miniature screen and read what Ken had written:

—…and then I told Tachibana-sensei that it's only "_vas_" if you're talking to someone, not about someone. If it was about someone, it'd be "_va_." Does she think I'm stupid or something? I mean, I've known Spanish for years now, and I don't care if she DOES have a Ph.D. I know what I'm talking about! I should have told her, "_Tu eres la estupida porque no puedes hablar Español tambien como yo, pendeja!"_ That would've shut her up!—

Daisuke mouthed the foreign words to himself. _"Tu eres la estupida…"_

_"Aye, dios mio!"_

Daisuke startled as another memory returned to him. More vividly than any of the others before it.

He was hovering above Ken this time, his breath ragged. He could feel that his boxers had been pushed down to somewhere on his thighs. Along his sides he felt the soft flesh of Ken's inner thighs. Ken was clawing at his back, Daisuke himself was…grinding…against…

Daisuke's eyes clouded over, his mouth hung partially open and body turned hot as he squirmed on the ground where he sat.

_"Ah, si, papi! Nomas asi!"_ Ken had said as he had pressed himself up against Daisuke. _"Mas! Damelo más áspero!"_

_What was Ken saying?_ Daisuke wondered even as he blushed at the memory. Whatever it was, Daisuke must have felt it internally, because he had increased his efforts, at the same time, increasing Ken's volume.

_Oh gods…_ Daisuke closed his Blackberry and banged the back of his head against the wall of the shed.

This was insane.

In one night, he drank himself stupid, groped the best friend he ever had and therefore alienated him, lost the DVD remote, and lost the only pair of pajamas he had.

"Okay, wait, wait, wait," he said aloud to himself, standing up to begin pacing around the small shed.

Drinking himself stupid…yeah, that was stupid. While being drunk was an interesting experience (not taking into account the whole make-out session), being hungover wasn't. Groping his best friend and alienating him…well…Ken was upset, of course he was…

The DVD remote! Yeah, yeah. Boy, were his parents pissed. Even today, Daisuke still wasn't sure what happened to it. Was it in the pockets of his pajama that Ken took?

Daisuke shook his head, as if it would help clear out stupid thoughts like that. Speaking of pajamas, he lost those, too. But those were easily replaceable, the pajamas and the remote…well, at least, he _thought_ the remote was replaceable. Shit, what was he gonna do if it wasn't?

Daisuke sighed and closed his eyes.

Alright…Daisuke admitted it. He conceded defeat. He raised the white flag. He's given in.

He was going to do something that no man should ever have to do.

He was going to think…

…about his feelings.

* * *

When Friday morning brought on the hateful sounds of his alarm clock, Ken felt as if he could gladly sling his alarm clock against the wall, and then roll over and go back to sleep without another thought about it. He shouldn't do that, though, because 1) he only had one alarm clock, and 2) he had slept almost the entire day yesterday. First in the nurse's office until his mother had come to pick him up, and then again once he had returned home. He had slept right on through dinner and then all through the night.

_This can't be healthy,_ he thought. _Gods, how pathetic am I? How has it come to pass that I deal with my problems like this?_

But besides this tactic, the only other way was to talk to Daisuke. Ken _really_ didn't want to do that. He'd rather listen to Taichi sing for hours on end than try and get Daisuke to talk about something he was obviously trying to forget. That was the last thing Ken wanted to do.

Was it too late in the school year to transfer schools?

Ken sighed into his pillow. He was well aware of the fact that he was acting like a coward, but to summon up the courage to try and confront Daisuke was really too much to ask. Running & Hiding® (patented by Ken Ichijouji, 2006) was the way Ken handled, well…just about everything. He found that by Running & Hiding® he was able to at least delay his problem, if not eventually solve them, or have them go completely away.

But this time, his problem was his best friend. This was Daisuke he was talking about, for goodness' sake! And Ken wasn't at all certain he wanted Daisuke to simply go away. And yet, he wasn't making any attempts to nullify the situation!

Ken groaned. _Why am I like this?_

"Ken?"

Ken opened his eyes and looked up at his mother who was standing above him. All at once, the real world re-surrounded him and Ken realized he wasn't really trapped with his thoughts, but in his very own bed, his mother hovering over him, and his alarm clock still blaring.

"Ken?" his mother said again. "Are you still feeling ill? Your alarm's been going off for nearly twenty minutes."

Ken smiled bleakly at his mother. "No, it's fine, mom, I'll get up now." To prove it, Ken sat up and switched off his alarm clock.

"Well, if you're sure," his mother said before leaving her son to finish getting up.

Outside, the clouds overtook the early morning sky, visually mirroring Ken's thoughts. Normally, Ken loved both cloudy days and the rain: he couldn't understand people who thought of them as "gloomy." It was like that anonymous quote said, "Those who say sunshine brings happiness have never danced in the rain."

However, as of last Friday, rain had come to have a whole new meaning for Ken. As well as mud…

Ken stopped his thoughts before they became too carried away with themselves.

As Ken went through the motions of undressing, his mind kept up a continuous battle: Thoughts of Nothing constantly being attacked by Thoughts of…The Incident. Eventually, the defense of the Thoughts of Nothing weakened, and Ken began wondering what he was going to do about The Dreaded Fourth Period. He didn't even know if they had homework due, and even so, he didn't want to go inside where Daisuke might—would—might probably be. He figured that he would wait a bit more before talking to Daisuke.

Yeah. That's what he'd do. He wasn't going to Run and Hide® anymore! He was going to confront his problem head-on! He was just going to wait a while, until Daisuke was…ready… Ken would just wait 'till next week.

_And the week after that, and the week after that, and the week after that…_ the damned Little Voice at the back of his head piped up again.

Ken glared at his reflection in the mirror. Looking at himself, however, caused Ken to forget his previous thoughts. Now he gazed at his body. More specifically, his skin. It was as pale as ever, only seeming more so now that it was all one hue. While lacking color, it was also lacking the many red blotches it had carried for days after…

"Anyways," Ken found himself saying aloud as he turned purposefully to turn on the shower.

As he waited for the water to warm, Ken hugged himself. No, mass amounts of self-love did not inspire the action, it was just one of those habits that Ken had. He didn't know when or why it had started happening, but it just did. This time, though, Ken shivered when he felt his fingertips touch his ribs. Goosebumps rose on his skin and Ken took in a deep breath.

_It's okay, it's nothing, it's okay, it's nothing,_ he repeated to himself slowly, staring into the eyes of his flushed reflection. At long last, the water warmed enough that steam began to fill the room, gradually covering up Ken's image in the mirror. Ken continued to stare, however, until the steam had completely covered his face.

He wasn't seeing his face, though.

That face.

That face was…

* * *

**A/N: **_"Those who say sunshine brings happiness have never danced in the rain." _: Thanks to **Sachiela**, simply for having such a lovely quote as her signature.

**Tommy:** As for the attempts at Spanish…

**Me: **First off, thanks to my mum and to Gui for helping me translate. If the grammar's all wrong, then it's my own fault. Furthermore, another thank you to Hammond, who first gave me the idea of speaking "in tongues" when your drunk. He's been known to do so, and it was then that I remembered, Ken speaks Spanish! Well, "_mentirosa_" means "stupid," as in to call someone stupid. "_Tu eres la estupida porque no puedes hablar Espanol tambien como yo, pendeja!_" means "you're the stupid one because you can't speak Spanish as well as I, asshole!" "_Aye, dios mio!_" means "oh my god!" "_Ah, si, papi! Nomas asi!_" means "Yes, papi, just like that!" _-Blush- _And "_Mas! Damelo más áspero!_" means "More! Give it to me harder!" …I hope. -_Blushes away-_

**Tommy: **_Running and Hiding®_ was actually patented by the mistress here, around 2005 is when she perfected it. It her usual MO.

**Me:** -_Runs and Hides_- I'm sorry!

**Tommy: **-_Watches Mistress fade off into the Sunset- _Anyways, see ya next time in _Chapter Seven: Do you like pie?_ …no, seriously, that's what she named it. Do you like pie? Hn. Whatever.

* * *

_17. January. 20__**10**_

**Herme:** _*Blinks* _Dude!

**Tommy: **Dude.

**Herme: **It's like being in a time machine! How many years ago was this?

**Tommy: **_*Checks notes* _Um…four.

**Herme: **FOUR! _*sighs*_ We're so much damn older now!

**Tommy: **Speak for yourself...

**Herme: **Haha, in any case, this is the author, jumping in to correct a translating mistake, _**Cinnie **_has kindly informed us that "mentirosa" actually means "liar." Well, I suppose that will do, as well, right, Thomas?

**Tommy: **Right.

**Herme: **Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 7: Do you like pie?

**Herme: **Hiya! I'm gonna take up a phenomenal amount of space to answer my dear, dear reviewers.

**Tommy: **So, if you want to read what she's gotta say, tuck in...otherwise, skip ahead!

_To Mi Querida:_ hee hee, thank you! Reviewing as you read: wonderful! Ha ha, the humor in Ken having a myspace never occurred to me before you brought it up! Just for your amusement, here are their "myspace names": Ken's is _The Digimon Emperor_, and Daisuke's is _SuperMonkeySexy_. Ha ha, there's an inside joke to that! Hee hee, there's also an inside joke to "papi," but the only person who would know it doesn't read my stories! What! No pie? Then, how about some cheesecake?

_To Tripnessa:_ Thank you for sticking it with me. Here is the update due to you.

_To Takato the Dreamer:_ I'd like to say thank you and be all full of my self, but please, don't be impressed...eh...read the _To Everyone in General_.

_To Axel-fiery-gurl:_ Glad to meet your approval! But, uh, who got busy? The boys? Or me? WHO?

**Tommy:** -_Slaps Mistress-_

**Herme: **Ah, thanks.

_To Yunih:_ Thinking is always, good, ne? I seem to include a lot of thinking in my stuff...guess it's cuz I think too much. I will not make you wait any longer.

_To Everyone in General:_ Thank you, so very much, for your continued attention and your kind and encouraging words. It makes me feel a fraud to allow everyone to think that I am writing this so quickly and posting so quickly. Did nobody see the dates in my Nonsensual Dialogue? Ha ha, admit it: no one read it, right? Well, to reiterate, it says: _23. March. 2006 – 1. July. 2006. _The First of July is the day I finished writing this chapter. It actually took me months to write this. The reason I write before I post is because I'm never sure when I'll have to retire a certain project and/or finish it, plus I like to be able to edit back and forth between chapters. So, it will come to pass that as soon as I finish posting this story I will seemingly disappear off the face of the earth to work on another project. So, all you once-a-year posters, don't feel bad. I do the same, really. But thank you, I am glad to see that my hard work is paying off!

**Tommy:** Alright, are you done?

**Herme:** Yes, yes I am.

**Tommy:** Then let's get it on!

**Herme:** Please enjoy and I'll see you in the post note!

* * *

**One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**  
**Capítulo Siete: Do you like pie?**

_"Make Love, Not War"_  
_—American Proverb_

Ken walked with a purpose. He was a man on a mission. You could tell by the way he used his walk, he's a…no, okay…

He was a man on a mission. He was a man with a purpose. He was a man…_turning and walking the other direction!_

Ken could use the exercise that would come from doubling back, going downstairs, walking across campus and then back upstairs to his next class. After all, all those funky flavor ice creams were taking a toll on him.

Don't get him wrong, this wasn't just typical Running and Hiding® maneuvering. He was waiting it out, remember? He was certain that Daisuke was _not_ ready to talk, especially not this early in the morning, and he was also certain that Daisuke hadn't seen him as he used his kinda, sorta, not really Running and Hiding® maneuvering.

Ken sighed. It was only third period. What was he going to do during The Dreaded Fourth Period? If he went to the nurse's office again he would only cause more worry for his mother. She had been against his going to school this morning, and had constantly checked his forehead for signs of fever. He knew she was feeling more worried than usual because she had given him a huge hug before he walked out the door.

_[A/N: Tommy: I feel a rant coming on. Me: *Cue Rant* Is it just me, or do mothers in Japan not know how to recognize moments that call for hugs? They *never* hug their kids when I know I would if I were them! And I'm not even a touchy-feely sort of person! Sorry, but it bothers me, that's why Ken's getting' the lovin' from his mum. *End Rant*]_

Whatever, he'd worry about it when the time came.

_Running and Hiding®?_ Little Voice whispered.

_Shut up,_ Ken thought back.

As soon as the bell signifying class rang, Ken got a written note from his teacher and went to the Library. The quiet solitude of the room where he could be surrounded by his beloved books gave him the strength he seemed to be lacking. He should just find a good book about some courageous dude and (not literally) take a page out of his book. Thus, Ken found himself wandering far in the back where most of the other students never went.

And there among the books, he found a man.

* * *

Daisuke frowned to himself and halted all of a sudden-like in the middle of the hallway, drawing complaints of "Hey!" and "What the hell, man?" from fellow students who were about to rear-end him. Ignoring them all, Daisuke continued to look at the corner that Ken had just disappeared around in rising frustration.

He recognized the Running and Hiding® (patented by Ken Ichijouji, 2006) technique. Anyone who had known Ken for as long as he had would. Anyone who had known Ken for half as long as he had would know.

"Oh, that's it," Daisuke said quietly to himself. Then, "That's it!" he shouted, not-so-quietly, drawing stares from his peers. "That's the last straw!"

Turning, he began walking towards Ken's third period classroom. When he got there, however, he found that Ken was not among the students sitting in the room.

_Did he go home?_ Daisuke wondered. Then he snorted. _Ken, ditch school? Not likely._

Daisuke turned and ran to the nurse's office. Flinging open the door, Daisuke looked at each of the beds. Empty.

"Oh my," the startled nurse said. "Are you feeling ill?"

"No," Daisuke said, breathlessly, "sorry, excuse me."

Closing the door, none too softly, Daisuke turned and ran back down the hall. If Ken wasn't doing his usual thing, then there was only one last place that Ken would run.

Just before Daisuke reached the Library doors, he forced himself to stop running and continue in a slow, even gait. His breathing returning to normal and his face restored to calm, he signed in and began a methodical search of each and every one of the aisles in the Library.

Each one, nothing, nothing. Finally, Daisuke stopped at the end of the last aisle in the library, far in the back.

"Damn it," he muttered, as he stared at the blank wall between the book shelves. He stared for a good long minute before he felt someone else's presence.

Turning, he found himself staring at the focus of his quest.

* * *

Ken's eyes widened before he could stop them.

After all his efforts in Running and Hiding® from Daisuke—

_I knew it!_ Little Voice piped up.

—here he stood, face to face with that very person. There Daisuke stood, in all his glory, staring at him as if here were surprised to see him as well.

"Ah," nervousness at the Awkward Silence prompting Ken to speak, "uh, hi, Daisuke. What are you doing here? It's your lunchtime, isn't it?"

"Oh," Daisuke began with a nonchalant expression on his face that Ken had never seen before, "I'm just here for a bit of light reading."

"Oh," Ken said. _Dai? Light reading? Is this a joke?_ he wondered.

The silence between them dragged like a rake on concrete.

Ken couldn't stand it. He had to try something! "So, uh—"

"Hey, why are you avoiding me?"

The softly asked question caught Ken off guard. It was like being asked if you liked pie during a job interview for a bookstore after having numerous questions involving theft and customer relations. Why pie? Why are you avoiding me? Ken stared at the pretense that Daisuke's face presented. Not even in their time in the Digiworld, had Ken _ever_ seen Daisuke look this serious. The gravity of his expression made Daisuke seem so much older, suddenly, so much more mature. Oh gods…he looked dominant.

"I'm not," Ken said then. "_You_ are avoiding _me."_

Daisuke's lips tightened before he responded. "Fine. Why are we avoiding each other?" he rephrased. "We're best friends, Ken! I've known you for five years. We've gone through so much in Digiworld. We defeated Malomyostismon together. We were a team. Why does it have to stop here?"

"You're the one who wanted it to stop here!" Ken said, his own irritation at Daisuke rising.

Who did Daisuke think he was? What made him think he could force this onto Ken, make him feel these things he didn't want to…wasn't ready to…feel? Who did he think he was lecturing?

"What?" Daisuke began, but Ken cut him off, continuing in his furiously whispered counter-attack.

"You're the one who wanted to stop it! Ignoring everything that happened when we woke up! This is not the same as the Digiworld! It's not the same! And it can't be the same anymore, Daisuke! We're not children anymore, and we're no longer simple best friends! It has _changed_ between us whether you want to acknowledge it or not. It's changed and I don't know what to do about it."

Daisuke exhaled with disbelief. "Why do we have to _do_ something about it? Why can't we just—"

"We can't just go on the way it was, it's different now!"

"I don't want it to change," Daisuke said softly.

"It already has: you know what we did—"

Daisuke shook his head and reached outward. Ken froze when he felt Daisuke's hand suddenly grab onto his upper arms. Daisuke continued to shake his head, all the while looking at the floor and holding onto Ken as if he were the last lifejacket on the Titanic.

"No," Daisuke said then, his voice quiet, and Ken wondered that no one had come to find out what all the commotion was about. "I don't mean the change in our physical relationship," Daisuke continued, drawing Ken's attention back to the boy in front of him when Daisuke looked him in the eyes, "I mean, I don't want to continue on without you. Look I've been thinking about it—_don't look so surprised!_—I've been thinking about it for a long time now, and I realized that I don't hate what happened. A-actually, I liked it…a lot."

Ken blushed.

"And to be quite frank," Daisuke hurried on, the blush on his cheeks deepening along with Ken's, "I think I would like to continue that way." Daisuke paused when he took in Ken's shocked face. "Ah! If you don't think so that's fine, too! I mean, I can keep my love to myself, you don't have to do anything with me, just…just please don't leave me by myself."

Daisuke looked imploringly at Ken, but all Ken could do was stare back. His mind was desperately trying to process all that Daisuke had said from the beginning to the very end, but all it amounted to was one phrase in Ken's mind.

"You—you love me?"

Daisuke blinked. His blush spread through his whole body as he realized what a mortifying thing he had just admitted. For the first time in his young and stupid life, he had accidentally blurted out his actual feelings. Well, might as well go for gold.

"Yeah," Daisuke said after a moment. "Actually, I do."

Ken felt some unknown feeling sweep through his body, erasing everything that had happened in the past few days. All the bad, all the torment, all the uncertainty, suddenly nothing mattered anymore.

This boy, his first (human) friend, his best friend, his…Daisuke…loved him.

Ken felt his body, as if it belonged to someone else, move imperceptively towards Daisuke. Even as he did, it seemed Daisuke came closer to him.

Then it happened. Completely of their own will, without outside influence, the two met in the middle and all else faded.

Frightened and awkward without the liquor to move them along, the kiss was little more than a touch of their lips. At first. Then it was sloppy and wet. It felt good, but the happiness that was in Ken now made him laugh.

And so, laughing, Ken broke their "first" kiss.

"What are you laughing at?" Daisuke pouted.

"Nothing, sorry," Ken said, and then he leaned in a kissed Daisuke again quickly. Daisuke looked at Ken and Ken leaned back in. This time, their kiss was deeper and longer, and when they pulled apart this time, it was only because lack of breath demanded it.

"Hey," Daisuke whispered, out of breath, "wanna get out of here?"

Ken's considered his options.

Right Shoulder Angel: ~~Ditch school? Are you mad?~~

Left Shoulder Devil: ~~Pass this up? Are you mad?~~

"Yes," Ken said, "yes."

* * *

**A/N:** And so it ends! Or at least here it ends...Know what I mean? I mean, is it enough for you? Ha ha, well, I hope everyone who has made it thus far has enjoyed my little ditty, this Oneshot Run Amok. I really enjoyed writing this, no matter how long it took, and to everyone who has spoken up (you have been by far my most responsive audience), I cannot possible express how much I appreciate all that everyone has-

**Tommy:** Hey! -_As Herme continues monologing in background_- _Psst! Psst! _Hey, you guys! If you looking for more heated action you'll have to check out our account at mediaminer, or adultfanfiction. Herme's author name is the same there, I'd give you the link but this stupid document program sucks! If you can't find her, email her at hakuhaku -at- yahoo -dot- com and she'll be happy to send you the link.

**Herme:** -_Finally catches on-_- Hey, what are you whispering about over there?

**Tommy:** Go! Go!


End file.
